Sauvetage
by Wonder-Papaye
Summary: Accoudée et seule face à sa bouteille, Hina se laisse aller. Peut être que Drake saurait lui redonner le sourire...


Il était tard mais Hina n'avait pas sommeil. Elle était là, seule, dans un bar, loin du quartier général de la marine, un verre dans la main.

Elle était fatiguée de toutes les responsabilités qu'elle avait, fatiguée de la justice qu'elle prodiguait, fatiguée de la crainte qu'elle inspirait. Après tout, elle était une femme comme les autres sous ses vêtements de marine. Elle aussi voulait être aimée.

Soudain elle sentit un souffle chaud sur sa nuque. Elle se retourna afin d'observer celui qui l'avait tirée de ses pensées. Grand, roux, un menton prononcé avec une cicatrice en forme de X. Aucun doute, c'était Drake.

Il s'assit à ses côtés et commanda un whisky. Elle lui lança un regard froid.

« _On dirait que tu n'est pas ravie de me voir, commença le roux

_Hina ne pensais pas te trouver ici...avoua la marine

_Moi non plus, je ne pensais pas trouver ma camarade de promotion en train de se saouler dans un bar aussi sinistre...

_Drake...Tu es un pirate, Hina une marine. Tu es le mal, Hina le bien. Il est du devoir de Hina de t'arrêter.

_Eh bien fais-le, je ne peux rien refuser à une fille qui avait d'aussi bonnes notes que moi! fit joyeusement le pirate

_Je t'en prie, va t'en. Je ne veux pas le faire. Pars, je dirais que je ne t'ai pas vu.

_Toi?La dame de fer tu me demande de partir?Et ton sens de la justice proéminent alors ?Et où sont passés tes « Hina très énervée » ?

_J'en ai assez Drake. Assez de jouer la comédie du gouvernement. Assez de n'être qu'un pion sur un échiquier immense qui me dépasse. Je n'en peux plus Drake!Aide moi ! S'effondra la femme.

Hina mit la tête dans ses mains pour ne pas montrer à son ami ses larmes. Drake, lui passa la main dans les cheveux et la prit contre lui.

Étonnée de ce geste d'affection, la dame de fer releva la tête. Le roux en profita pour sceller leurs lèvres. Hina ne le repoussa pas, bien au contraire. Elle avait besoin d'être aidée, rassurée, aimée et elle savait au fond d'elle que personne ne saurait le faire mieux que le pirate.

Lorsque celui ci la titilla pour qu'elle ouvre la bouche, donnant ainsi accès à sa langue, elle s'exécuta avec plaisir. Leurs langues se caressèrent, s'entremêlèrent, chacune allant visiter l'habitation de l'autre.

Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle. Le regard de Drake était empli de joie. La joie de ne pas avoir été repoussé. De ne pas avoir été arrêté par celle envers qui son cœur s'était dédié. Qu'elle l'aime comme il l'aimait.

Celui d'Hina était plein d'une émotion qu'elle n'avait pas eu souvent l'occasion de connaître. L'espoir. L'espoir d'être aimée, l'espoir de trouver sa place dans un monde qui lui échappait totalement, au côté de celui qui l'avait sortie de son trouble.

Drake et Hina se levèrent de leurs sièges, quasiment simultanément, les faisant sourire. Drake laissa un peu d'argent sur la table pour payer les consommations (un pirate n'étant pas forcément un voleur selon les principes du roux) et ils sortirent du bar, la marine accrochée au bras du pirate.

Ils déambulèrent dans la ville endormie, laissant leurs pas les guider. Quand ils s'arrêtèrent, ils étaient face à un love hôtel. Tous les deux rougirent, gênés de se trouver là.

Mais ils décidèrent de continuer de marcher encore un peu, s'éloignant du love hôtel. Ils arrivèrent au petit port de la ville, avec le Drake amarré.

Le capitaine du vaisseau fit galamment monter la dame de fer à bord, l'amenant à sa cabine.

Hina s'allongea sur le lit, appréciant son confort, radicalement différent de son lit de camp habituel de marine.

Elle ne remarqua pas que cette attitude nonchalante excitait terriblement Drake. Il allait lui sauter dessus mais se contenait car il ne voulait pas que son instinct le dominer ni passer pour un rustre auprès d'Hina.

Elle retira sa cape, ses gants et commença à déboutonner son chemisier.

Drake était fasciné par ses mouvements, ses mains qui virevoltaient. Il ne pouvait en détacher son regard.

Hina releva la tête, se sentant observée. Elle surprit le regard amoureux de Drake et se rapprocha de lui, se collant à son torse musclé, ses fines mains s'amusant à tracer le contour de ses muscles parfaitement bien dessinés.

Il la souleva, comme si elle n'était qu'une plume, l'embrassa. Elle enroula ses longues jambes autour du roux, aimant la douceur du pirate. Il la déposa en douceur sur le lit, finit de déboutonner le chemisier et l'envoya valser loin.

Il embrassa le nombril de la marine, qui ne put retenir un sourire face à tant d'attentions pendant que ses mains dégrafaient son soutien-gorge. La poitrine nue, Hina se redressa avec ses coudes pour enlever la veste toujours sur les épaules de Drake puis le poussa sur le dos, ne voulant pas être dominée. Elle retira rapidement son pantalon, ne gardant que sa culotte pour laisser au capitaine le plaisir de la faire glisser sur ses hanches. Elle s'assit à califourchon sur lui, se pencha pour l'embrasser et se mit à explorer toutes les parcelles libres de son corps, tantôt léchant, tantôt mordillant ou embrassant. Ses mains se glissèrent sous le pantalon de Drake, se posant sur son caleçon, tâtant la bosse proéminente qui y était.

Drake, excité par la marine au dessus de lui sentit son caleçon devenir très très étroit. Hina dut le voir à son regard car aussitôt elle retira les bottes, le pantalon et le caleçon du roux qui n'était désormais plus habillé que de son masque, ayant retiré son chapeau en rentrant dans la cabine.

Hina eut un petit sifflement admiratif en voyant la virilité dressée de Drake. Elle lui lança un clin d'œil et il se sentit fondre.

Elle descendit vers l'engin en question en léchant le torse de la supernova, puis mit en bouche le membre dressé du capitaine.

Elle s'appliqua à lui faire plaisir le plus possible, jetant de temps en temps un coup d'œil au visage de Drake, qui apparemment adorait son travail. Il haletait, rougissait, le rendant tout à fait délicieux aux yeux de la dame de fer.

Et lorsqu'il se libéra, elle ne cracha pas comme elle avait l'habitude de la faire mais avala, ne voulant rien perdre de ce moment.

Drake se redressa et la prit dans ses bras, voulant de nouveau goûter à ses lèvres. Il la fit basculer sur le dos et lui fit glisser sa culotte le long de ses hanches fines.

Il prit l'un des deux mamelons dans ses doigts, jouant avec tandis que sa bouche s'occupait de son voisin. Lui aussi voulait voir Hina rougir et haleter à cause de lui. Ce vœu fut exaucé et il put se délecter du visage crispé de plaisir de la marine.

Sa main libre descendit vers la toison de la dame de fer et se mit à la caresser. Il se dit qu'il en voulait plus, qu'elle soit complètement essoufflée.

Drake posa ses deux mains sur les hanches d'Hina et la pénétra en douceur, ne voulant pas la brusquer. Puis il donna des coups de reins de plus en plus violents, admirant la marine qui se cambrait et criait son nom sous lui.

Ils furent terrassés par l'orgasme en même temps. Drake se retira et Hina se blottit contre lui, respirant son odeur qu'elle trouvait terriblement addictive.

Le pirate passa un bras sur les épaules de la marine, l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de tirer la couverture sur eux et qu'ils s'abandonnent aux bras de Morphée.

Quand le roux s'éveilla le lendemain matin, Hina, habillée, fumait une cigarette, en le regardant d'un air amoureux. Elle lui murmura au creux de l'oreille :

« Continue à piller sale pirate, quand je viendrais t'arrêter, tu riras moins. Et en plus je vais devoir ajouter une chose à la liste des délits que tu as commis, vol du cœur d'une marine. Tu savais que c'est passible d'au moins le restant de ta vie avec ta victime ?»

Drake, sourit, découvrant ses dents blanches. Il lui vola un baiser passionné et elle partit, en laissant derrière elle une odeur de tabac.

Plusieurs mois après, Hina recevait un nouvel ordre de mission. Dans le nouveau monde, un certain X Drake faisait parler de lui, elle avait pour ordre de l'arrêter et de le mettre aux fers. Un large sourire éclaira son visage et elle partit prévenir ses hommes.


End file.
